Running Into the Azure
by YumeTakato
Summary: Sonic, a strong willed hero to many. But where did he come from? What made him become who he is now? Coincidence, Fate, and Struggle connect him to many- This is a story of a young hedgehog, taking his first steps from a child into that of a hero.
1. The Start

I plan to make a comic out of this, but there are parts that I will not put into it (pretty much this whole first chapter, except one part), so I am writing the story in fan fiction form first to have a better idea of just what it is I want to do with the comic. I personally don't like OC's. At all, really, due to Mary-Sue-ism... but my OC's will not have any romantic relations with any of the main characters of Sonic, and they have a very specific role. They also will probably not be in more than a single chapter. Yet, I have need of them, so you'll have to deal with them for now. They'll thin out after maybe chapter 3 or 4- so I hope.

Disclaimer for this chapter and onwards: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or characters copyright of Sega. All OC characters are mine and may only be used if asked and given proper credit.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

**Blue and Red Chaos- Ties of Fate- Ties of Time**

_7 Years Old_

A village in the center of a great forest thrived. Hidden away from outer dangers and yet, it was a middle ground for many travelers on the great island the village rested upon. Each house was built with clay, mud, rock, and wood. Carefully crafted, yet each home was unique depending on what animal lived there. Many had walked through, some had come seeking refuge there, and all were welcomed in this time of great need- for a human tyrant was causing trouble for many on the island, and those other islands surrounding.

Whispers of a Doctor who was rather round (the few who had lived to tell the tale of seeing him had called him "Eggman" simply due to the shape of his body, and to maybe bring some amusement to the otherwise devastating tales) and sent robots of great destruction against the animals and their villages where merciless destruction and death were wrought.

It was worrisome with how close the attacks were getting, but those living in the small village continued to hope that they might be able to be prepared, to be able to get away safely. Many plans had been made and a resistance was forming- open to all who wished to become a part of it and were thus sent to the headquarters to be trained, but otherwise the village held out, hoping for the best.

For one family, the resistance was constant on their minds, and was deeply woven into all that they taught their young.

It is this family, that our story begins.

A young grayish blue hedgehog ran speedily through the brush, training his feet and his legs in the sport his father and uncle were so prolific in. Around the village he was praised for his speed, and many said he could probably run as fast as a cheetah, perhaps even faster! It was amazing to them, and the young one had already caught up to and surpassed the speeds his father could run.

"Sonic! Sonic, come back!"

The young one's ear pricked as he came to a crashing halt, his sudden stop sending him skidding and rolling until he ran into a tree dizzily. "I'm coming, mom!"

Sonic ran swiftly back to his home, where his mother and father stood in the middle of the path smiling proudly. His mother stepped forward as he came close and slowed down. She bent down and hugged him, and he purred and nuzzled into her deep violet colored fur, "I'm home."

His mother stood smiling, her jade eyes shining happily, "Welcome back. I'm glad you're safe."

Sonic loved his mother. She was the most amazing shade of purple he had ever seen, and knew that her coloring was incredibly unique and rare. Her quills were also somewhat unusual and very long, reaching down to mid-thigh and framing her face delicately. Her fur was a peach-white, a complete contrast to the dark vibrancy of her quills, and they made her appear to be something from a fantasy. Sometimes he wondered if she had been a princess or queen, and she just was too modest to speak of it. Yet, he never asked because he knew that his mother always became sad when they asked about her past, and he hated to see her sad.

His mother wore a simple black zip-up vest with a collar, a pair of black pants, a pair of sandals, her wedding ring, and a necklace with a vibrant blue pendant that had a phoenix embedded in gold behind the blue stone.

His father on the other hand had bright blue quills and his fur was a medium tan color, making him seem to be like that of a farmer who had worked all day in the fields. His father was open and easy-going, and it was with him that his love for speed had come from. As for his father's past, he knew absolutely nothing, for both he and his Uncle would never speak of it. While Sonic loved his father, he also found that sometimes, he didn't know him at all, and it made things really hard on them sometimes.

"Your sister would like to see you, Sonic."

Sonic's ears perked up, "She's back from Uncle Chuck's!?"

His father nodded, smiling brightly, "Yup!! She's in her room so you better get up there! She wanted to talk to you about something."

Sonic smiled brightly and ran into the house using as much speed as possible in such a confined area, "Solano!"

His sister turned just in time to catch him jumping into her arms. She hugged him close and laughed lightly, "Oh Sonic, did you really miss me that much? I was only gone for a week…"

The young hedgehog nodded enthusiastically, "A week is sooo _long_! It was starting to get really boring!"

Solana smiled, "Awe…" she ruffled his quills, annoying him, "It's ok. I'm gonna be back for a while now Sonic, so don't worry about me going away for a while, ok?"

Sonic nodded, "Right!"

She laughed a little and turned, "I'm going to finish unpacking, and then we're going to train."

Sonic blinked, "Train?"

Solano nodded, "Yup! I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself, in case you ever run into one of those robots. It'll take a while, and it'll hurt a lot at first, but if you get past all that, your quills will harden and it won't hurt anymore. And then you'll be able to protect mom, dad, myself, and the whole village!" She turned back to him, "Won't that be great?"

Sonic looked at his sister in awe for a moment before smiling, "Yeah! That would be _awesome_!!"

Solano nodded, "Meet me out back in 10 minutes, ok?"

"Sure!" And with that, the little hedgehog ran off excited and eager to learn.

It was dusk when the two hedgehog siblings stopped training. Sonic sat down, tired and little more than worn out, "My head hurts…"

Solano smiled slightly, taking out some cream from the medicine pack she'd kept for when they finished. She sat down behind him and pulled him into her lap, proceeding to apply cream to the more damaged parts of his quills, fur, and skin, "I'm sorry I roughed you up so bad, Sonic. It was necessary though, or else you wouldn't be able to learn the spin dash all that well…"

Sonic nodded, "I know."

"I'm really proud of you."

Sonic blinked and looked back at his older sister, "Really?"

She nodded, her dark magenta quills blending with the sky and the sun's rays, "You adapted really well. It took me two and a half days to get to where you are now…"

Sonic's eyes widened, "Really!? You're not just saying that… Are you?"

Solano blinked, "Of course not! My quills have _always_ been way softer than yours, so it was way more painful and difficult for me. You're also younger and smaller, so your body will learn to adapt faster than mine."

He nodded, coming to understand what she meant, "I see." He smiled and nuzzled into her light tan fur, hugging her tightly, "I'm glad you're teaching me!"

Solano laughed and hugged him back, "So am I! Now let's go inside for dinner before mom freaks out, ok?"

Sonic nodded, running inside behind his sister.

Six months slowly passed, and the two siblings trained their spindash and running as much as they possibly could. During that time Sonic had noticed his family becoming increasingly worried with each new traveler. Words of "…the only survivor" and "all were wiped out…" reached his ears, yet his parents assured him all was well. And though Sonic may have been young, he knew that his peaceful days were numbered, and he took them all with arms wide open, and thankful at the end of the day that those he loved were still alive.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Today was a good day. The weather was good, and his parents had allowed him a larger area to run in, extending the space he needed which in turn helped him run even faster and gain more stamina.

_It was during this day that his first steps into who he would one day become began._

Sonic felt the breeze, the wind, the sting of when new speeds were reached. Yet, he loved all of it, every second he ran he loved with all of his young heart. He felt himself gaining speed, running faster and faster than he had ever ran before. His heart sped in excitement, "_Something incredible is about to happen!"_ the wind whispered. It was then that it happened.

The barrier of sound broke around him, a resounding boom echoed throughout the area and a screech was soon heard, soon followed by an eerie stillness.

Sonic's world had turned completely white. Confused and his mind muddled, he slowed himself down and walked curiously in the white. "_What's going on?"_

"_Welcome young one."_

Sonic jumped and turned around, startled to find a female hedgehog behind him. She seemed to have maybe been 19, yet she could have been younger, yet older. Her quills framed her face much like his mother's did, laying down unusually in a very meticulously cared for fashion. Gold bands wrapped around the quills framing her face, a few more wrapping around her arms. She wore a creamy white gown that seemed to be very old fashioned, as if she were from an older time that was long since forgotten. Her quills were a deep blue color, and her fur a perfect peach. Her eyes were a vibrant blue-green, and she smiled at him kindly.

"Wh-who are you? And where did you come from?!"

The female hedgehog laughed lightly, "_I have been here for quite some time. I am always here, existing and yet no longer existing."_

This statement promptly caused the young hedgehog's brain to meltdown, "…Huh?"

The girl laughed, "_I'm sorry. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Naomi, the Chaos Emerald that brings out one's potential."_

"Chaos Emerald..?"

Naomi nodded, "_There are 7 Emeralds of Chaos. Each has a specific purpose, and each has their own being. We are different and inferior to the Master, and yet equal."_

Sonic stared at her blankly before she realized her really couldn't figure out what she was trying to say, "_Ah, it seems I'm talking nonsense to you. I apologize, it's been quite a long time since I have last spoken to another."_

Sonic smiled uneasily, "It's ok… You must be really lonely…"

Naomi smiled sadly, "_Yes… it has been very, very lonely here…"_

Sonic looked around a little, "So why am I here…?"

"_You have been blessed by the Chaos, and your pure heart called out to me and so, in turn, I responded and brought out your potential, your 'Gift from God' so-to-speak, and brought out the true depth of your speed."_

The young hedgehog thought about that for a moment, "So you're the reason why I broke whatever that was?"

Naomi paused and laughed joyfully, "_You broke the sound barrier. You always had the ability to do so, but you've been held back for so long. So I gave you your speed which you already had, it's just that it manifested much, much faster than it would have at the rate you've been going."_

Sonic pondered a moment before nodding.

"_I have also healed a physical ailment you've had since you were born, and as a sign of it, your appearance has changed."_

Sonic jumped and looked at himself, "Huh!?"

"_Your quill pigment never developed properly, so I gave you some of my own to fix it."_

Sonic turned and shifted, checking himself out and his new, bright blue coloring. It was like the perfect mesh of tone, between the sky and the sea, it shone a deep azure, yet not so deep that he would be considered dark. It was just right- a true blue. "This.. This is what I was supposed to look like all this time?"

Naomi nodded, "_Breaking the sound barrier helped the change occur."_

Sonic nodded and looked to the spirit of potential, "I don't know what to say."

"_Thank you is enough."_

He nodded, "Thank you, Naomi."

Naomi smiled, "_You had best be leaving now."_

A door appeared and opened, leading back to a part of the forest he recognized. Sonic walked towards it but paused and looked back, smiling, "May we meet again, Naomi." And with that, the young hedgehog returned to reality.

"_Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog._"

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

When he stepped out from the white, Sonic had not been expecting to hear his sister frantically calling for him.

"_**Sonic!? Where did you go!?"**_

He quickly snapped to attention and ran towards his sister's voice at high speed, screeching to a somewhat ungraceful stop when he reached her, "Solano!"

She jumped and turned to him, jolting in surprise, "Sonic?"

He shuffled and nodded, "Yup. What, can't you recognize me..?"

Solano paused before breaking herself out of her stupor, "No, I can, I'm just surprised… What happened to your quills?"

Sonic smiled, "Naomi fixed my coloring!"

"_Naomi…?"_ She tilted her head to the side before shaking her head and grabbing Sonic's hand, "We need to get back to the village, _quickly_."

Sonic suddenly realized that his sister was very ruffled, and that she had a few cuts and bruises, "How did you get hurt?"

Solano pulled him along hurriedly, "Those machines were spotted near the village. I took care of them, but more are coming… I can feel it."

Sonic's breathing got a little faster, "The machines? The one's that have been hurting people and-"

"Yes. Those."

Sonic shuddered, "We can take 'em though… right?"

Solano smiled, "Of course."

Sonic smiled a little, "I'm glad."

A tremor rippled through the earth beneath them, tripping them up and making them stumble in confusion, "What was that!?"

Solano pushed him down to the ground near a tree, "Stay there, and don't move unless you feel your life is in danger."

"But Solano-!"

"Sonic. Please, stay here."

He looked at his sister with tears building up in his eyes. He'd never seen her look so determined and yet afraid before, "Ok."

Solano nodded and ran off. Within moments he heard gunshots nearby and the shifting of mechanics. He covered his ears and shuddered. The tearing of metal, the sound of bullets hitting the ground and the foliage, and the sound of soft 'thumps' when the bullets hit something he wasn't so sure of, but he knew it wasn't any good for his sister. He stayed there, as the fighting continued for what seemed forever before he couldn't stand it anymore. "_I won't be a coward, I need to help Solano!"_

The young hedgehog shifted and crawled from his hiding place, slowly making his way to where the battle was hidden in the bushes. He continued slinking close to the ground, when suddenly he found himself out in the open and staring at the end of a gun barrel inches from his face, "_**SONIC**_!"

He gasped, when just as quickly he was in danger, he found himself gliding through the air and dropping to the ground not more than 20 feet where he had just been, bullets ricocheting off the forest floor from the proximity of the gun.

He shook in the arms of the stranger who'd saved him. His sister sighing in relief, continuing her assault on the machine despite her newly acquired injuries.

He felt warm, sticky liquid seeping into his fur and quills from his side. Gasping, he turned to the stranger, "You're hurt!"

The animal, which he suddenly realized was probably an Echidna from what he'd heard of their appearance, was horribly injured. Scratches, bruises, and horrible bleeding holes marred her brownish red spines and white fur. She pushed him down and while crouching over him in protection, she started to dig a hole with a speed he didn't even know was possible with one's forearms. She dug for no more than a few seconds, and with that he found himself thrown into a 3 foot deep hole. It was from this angle he noticed a white crescent moon on her chest, "I will protect you. I have fought with all that I can, and if protecting you with my last breath is all that I am capable of, it will still be honorable, and with your life, I will not have died in vein."

Sonic's eyes teared a little, "You're dying?"

The Echidna nodded tiredly, covering most of the hole with her body, to make it seem to the machine that she was dead, and no longer a threat, "I have been fighting for a long time, young one. I haven't eaten anything for a few days now, and my injuries are far too severe to be able to heal in time. I'm sorry you have to deal with such a thing as this."

Sonic felt tears rush down his face, the sound of an explosion nearby making him choke a little as dust filtered into the hole. "Isn't there anything I could do to help you?"

The older Echidna thought tiredly a moment, "Would you listen to a story? One that I have not yet passed down?"

The young hedgehog nodded, "Ok."

She smiled tiredly, "I'm glad…" She took a light shuddering breath, "A long time ago, there were many tribes of animals. In a time where famine and disease started to plague them, they banded together and asked for the Master Emerald to help them in their time of need. They were told _7 are needed to create peace, for there are 7 plagues that cause chaos._ So each tribe chose their strongest and most pure among them, and from those they were divided until only 7 remained. Potential, Wisdom, Fate, Strength, Hope, Courage, and Love. All were represented by each of the chosen ones. It was with them that the Master Emerald bestowed power. Yet, such power came with a price, and thus, each of the chosen were destroyed, becoming one with the Master and becoming the Chaos, and thus the 7 were born. It has been said that, "_The severs are the 7 chaos. The heart is what motivates the chaos." _The people then created a holding place for the Master and the 7 Chaos, to make sure that they would be guarded and used not for one's selfish desires. Yet, over time, the race chosen- the Echidna- fell prey to the power of the Master and the 7 Chaos. Nothing else remains of our past to that point. Our greed and hunger for power… It is… something we never may be forgiven for… and I can only wish that we might be given another chance to live, to co-exist with others. Have not our almost complete extinction been enough…?"

She was crying silently, as he cried as well, the sounds of battle having stopped suddenly during her tale. Smoke billowed into the air as a fire burned nearby. Yet, all Sonic could think of was what he had been told, "I'm sorry…"

She smiled a little, her eyes slowly growing dimmer, "You need not apologize… I ask… one last favor, little one…"

Sonic nodded, "Anything."

The Echidna pulled out a red stone from her spines, weakly holding it out for him to take, "Please, guard that for as long as you can. Do not let that Doctor take this from you. I don't wish for you to loose your life for it, but if maybe you could bury it somewhere, anywhere if it becomes too dangerous… The longer it is not able to be within that madman's grasp, the better."

Sonic nodded and held it close to his chest, "I promise."

She nodded slightly, "Young one… never stop running for those who no longer can."

Her eyes closed, and he realized she was going to die shortly, "Please, tell me your name!"

She opened her eyes partially, "Kaida the Echidna."

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

Kaida smiled, "Live up to your name, Sonic, and continue running into the deep azure of the heavens."

And with that, her eyes closed and she breathed her last, a soft sad smile gracing her lips.

It took him a long while of crying before he finally hid the red chaos emerald in his quills and slowly got up, carefully shifting Kaida's body into a more restful position before getting out of the hole and looking around. He stood up slowly, his body feeling achy from being in such a confined space for so long, blood matted and itchy on his body. He ignored his discomfort in favor of looking for his sister, who he hadn't seen since he had been shoved into that hole.

He then suddenly spotted her, sprawled on the ground on her stomach, blood surrounding her as the flames from the destroyed machine raged near her. His eyes widened in fear, "Solano!!" He ran to her and turned her over so she rested partially on him, "Solano!?"

Her violet eyes fluttered open, without their usual vibrant spark, "Sonic…"

Tears built up in his eyes again, "Are you… Are you ok Solano?"

She smiled weakly, "I don't feel anything anymore… I think I'll be alright. Let's go home, ok?"

He breathed shakily and nodded, "Ok."

She died the moment her eyes closed.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

(Kaida supposedly means "Little Dragon". I got it from a baby name site. A definition of Solano I found was "A southeasterly or easterly wind on the southeast coast of Spain in summer; usually an extension of the sirocco; it is hot and humid and sometimes brings rain; when dry, it is dusty")

**Please let me know what you thought of part 1 of Sonic's Past!**


	2. Eulogy

**Thrice**'s **Alchemy Index Vol 3&4 **is out. You can check out the 2 volume's on their Myspace still-it's rather good. Beside's that, I feel really dissappointed. There's only 2 reviews here on FFnet, and that really makes me feel like I've failed. Was my 4,016 word count not good enough for you guys? Do you all just not like the amount of violence or something? Is my writing style weird? I need feedback!! Hit's don't mean anything on the first chapter, especially when for all I could know, only 20 out of those 124 hits may have actually read my story.

Please, for the sake of all authors, review. I've heard every lame and decent excuse there is on why people don't review. Look, this is all I ask for. 3 simple words, and you can spell them. 'I liked it.' Seriously. I just need to know you enjoyed the story and read it, so I know I should continue. Seriously, I'd appreciate just a word or two on whether you liked it. Tell me what you don't like (please give reason though, and don't flame me. Good heavens). I plan to update every Monday/Tuesday so… Please, be considerate. I review 90 percent of what I read here.

Oh, and halfway through I was forced to do my taxes. It pissed me off, since I was in my writing mode. Grr.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_A child of dust, to mother now return;_

_For every seed must die before it grows._

_And though above the world may toil and turn,_

_No prying spades will find you here below._

_Now Safe Beneath Their Wisdom And Their Feet,_

_Here I Will Teach You Truly How To Sleep_

_**Thrice**__, Alchemy Index Vol. IV: Earth, __**Child of Dust**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Yellow Chaos- Ancient Wisdom**

He stepped lightly in the midnight, keeping his breath silent as to not catch the attention of his parents. He paced himself down unfamiliar stairs, into a basement he had no knowledge of beforehand, light glowing softly at the bottom. He heard his mother's voice talking quietly to another familiar voice.

"He won't talk about what happened, Chuck."

A sigh and static, "Izayoi, please… He's only 7. He's probably still in shock over the whole thing."

"But…"

"Stop stressing out over it like this. Death was going to come sooner or later into his life, what with that Mad Scientist running around our islands… It just unfortunately happened sooner than later. You can't protect him from everything you know."

His mother sighed, "I know… I just wish I knew what happened, without having to guess… Oh! I forgot to tell you, there was a female Echidna there."

"An Echidna!? Those poor souls are practically extinct these days! Please, did she bear a crescent moon on her chest?"

"Y..Yes, why?"

"That is the symbol of the Guardian. Oh dear…"

His mother's quills ruffled slightly, as Sonic moved closer to better see his mother and uncle. "What's wrong?"

Chuck rubbed the side of his head, shifting scraggily graying blue quills, "I do not know much, but the Echidna Guardian is the one who protects and communes with the Master Emerald… They keep it from being taken by wrong hands and being used to control the seven for evil."

Izayoi nodded slowly, "I see."

"Did you learn her name?"

She shook her head, "No, she was gone by the time we found Sonic and Solano…"

Chuck nodded solemnly, "I see… Well, we can't bury a Guardian so simply. It would do her and her people injustice to place her in the village graveyard, and there are certain ceremonies which _must_ be performed. I will have to get into contact with the kitsune it seems, since they would know what to do for her…"

Izayoi blinked in confusion, "What in the world do you mean, Chuck?"

Chuck paused and laughed lightly to himself, "I apologize. It's just, the kitsune still know ancient traditions concerning these sorts of things. They were the one's left to remember."

Izayoi paused, "…Oh. Uh, alright."

Chuck smiled slightly, "I think I'm going to suggest Sonic go with to deliver the Guardian to them."

Sonic's mother stood straight, "What!? You can't be serio-"

"Izayoi, listen. He may be willing to let them know what happened. Letting a stranger know something, and one's family are two totally different things. Besides, they- in the very least- need to get the woman's name from him. You can't just bury a Guardian _Nameless_."

"Uh…" she sighed, "Fine. Please keep in touch."

Chuck nodded and the line disconnected. Sonic paused, almost holding his breath. He didn't want his mother to know he was down here but there was only one way out and- "Sonic." _Oh nuts_.

He moved out from the shadows of the stair landing, "Y-yeah?"

Izayoi's head was bowed for a moment before she turned to him with a sad look on her face, "Will you let me know what happened, someday soon?"

Sonic looked her in the eye for a moment, "Ok."

Izayoi nodded and walked over to him, holding her hand out to him, "Let's go to bed."

Sonic nodded and went with her.

_**2 Days Later**_

He was leading a funeral procession. He, Sonic the Hedgehog, 7 years of age, was leading a _funeral_ procession. Two caskets carried by six strong hands each. One would be buried here, and one would continue on a journey for two days more.

'_Solano. Buried and Commemorated here in this place as a Hero. She died - protecting her village and people at the tender age of 14. May her courage and bravery live on in those around her, and may she rest well here in this place.'_

Not a single tear escaped him, '_We're home Solano and now you'll be ok. You'll be safe, away from the hands of that Doctor. I'll continue your race, and get even stronger to make you proud.'_ Sonic pulled his fingers into a fist tightly, his gloves stretching from the strain.

The aftermath of the battle had been silent, minus the burning of the shrubbery nearby, and the smell of smoke.

He had stayed by his sister's side for as long as her body held warmth before he moved, placing her lightly and going back to the Guardian, moving her again so that she looked truly peaceful in her final rest. Shortly after he had started to put out the fire, throwing sand upon the flames so the forest could be saved, and soon, he heard voices from the village sounding, yelling his and Solano's names. He had replied and soon been found, only for panic to overcome the villagers. They took Solano and the Guardian's bodies, rushing them off, and he was also picked up, carried by a friend of his father's.

He was disorientated and confused for a long time before the people finally realized his drastic color change. It had frightened his parents at first, but their relief at his being alright won out over the shock, and he was quickly cleaned of the dried and dirty blood.

They had asked questions. He had stayed silent. Perhaps in a sort of quiet vigil, he wasn't sure.

Solano's casket lowered into the earth, his mother cried, his father shed tears, and he stood strong against it.

He couldn't cry. Not now.

He still had a mission to complete, the red emerald hidden away in his quills radiated a soft heat, urging him to continue on quickly.

"Sonic."

He turned to his mother and father, "Yes?"

Izayoi breathed shakily, "Return home safely, promise?"

Sonic nodded, "I promise."

His father nodded as well, "Then you had best get moving. You need to use all the daylight you can."

The young hedgehog nodded and turned to the twelve that would be going with him to deliver the Guardian to the meeting point, "Let's go."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Over the 24 hours they traveled, the 12 exchanged turns in carrying the load, while Sonic lead with a vigilance that surprised them. He walked them until they could walk no more and were forced to camp and the young hedgehog simply had to deal with it, waiting in antsy anticipation. He wanted to make sure things went according to plan, and the thought of stopping in the middle of nowhere frightened him.

_Calm yourself young one. We have made good time, it's alright to rest now._

Sonic's ears perked, and he shifted his head side to side, looking around wildly.

A laugh sounded in his mind softly, _I am the chaos emerald the Guardian gave you. I simply wish to ease your anxiety._

Sonic blinked and calmed himself down, grooming his quills in the process. '_Oh._'

_Sleep now and save your strength, for tomorrow is a new day._

He nodded and did as the emerald spoke. His sleep came far quicker than he thought it would, yet in the same way, so did morning.

Sonic yawned and stretched as he awoke. "Ah! So you're awake!"

He blinked and looked to the Tabby cat who had spoken to him, the cat's paws on his sides, "Are you up for getting' up an' goin' again Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog nodded and stood while being handed a small sack of dried food, "We'd best get movin' then."

With that their vigil continued for another half a day before they finally reached the meet-up point with the kitsune his uncle had spoken of.

_So, another is nearby._

Sonic blinked at his emerald's words before finally seeing her. A grown vixen of golden colored fur and white muzzle and accents waited for them calmly. Her blue eyes landed on him immediately, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Her two tails waved in a slow and steady waltz, showing her calm.

While the kitsune stood tall with her 7 comrades, his party of 12 men silently murmured between themselves, disturbed slightly by the vixen's lack of dress. She wore a simple pair of gloves with dingy silver bands around her wrists, similar bands wrapping at the ankles of her knee-high boots, and a final band around her neck acting much like a necklace or choker. She seemed unaffected by their words, yet Sonic was bothered by the adults' behavior. It was rude.

Silence commenced once the two groups were within 10 feet of one another. The men stopped and waited while Sonic and the kitsune moved forward, stopping with a 3 foot space between them.

"So, you are Sonic the Hedgehog?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She smirked, "I apologize if your party is offended, we kitsune tend to be more… ah, how do I put this… Old fashioned? Or perhaps simply anti-social would be best. We tend to hold on to some of the older ways, to help us remember where we and all the other animal clans came from. I suppose it's a bit unconventional nowadays though, eh?"

Sonic shook his head, "No, it's alright. Your state of dress shouldn't be the concern of others."

The vixen smiled, "Good to hear that, pup." She turned her head to her party, and made a signal for them to relieve Sonic's party of the Guardian. Once they moved, she turned back to him, "I see you hold one of the 7."

Sonic's eyes widened, "How do you-?"

The golden fox smiled, "We kitsune can sense the Chaos, well, that and I just so happen to guard one myself…"

The boy nodded, "I see… What's your name?"

The older mobian blinked and then proceeded to blush softly, "My apologies, I forgot. I am Michiko, the protector of Wisdom."

Sonic nodded, letting the oddity of her title slide, "Thank you for coming out here to take care of the Guardian."

Michiko smiled, "Were you taught a specific way to talk to me?"

Sonic blushed and shifted awkwardly, "Uhm…"

The kitsune laughed lightly, "Don't worry about formalities. To properly lay a Guardian to rest… It is an honor." Sonic nodded while she paused, "Now, I heard you haven't told anyone what happened, nor her name…"

The young hedgehog nodded, silently. Michiko crouched in front of him, "Could you please tell me her name?"

Sonic looked to the ground for a moment before looking the older fox in the eyes, "Kaida… Kaida the Echidna."

Michiko nodded, "Thank you, we will be sure that her efforts and exploits are spread around the world… She did a lot for the Resistance, and never once told us. I thank you for protecting my friend and her name."

Tears built up in his eyes, blurring his vision as he shook before balling his hands into fists much like he had the other day, his voice wavering as he spoke with emotions overcoming him, "I wish I could have saved her-" He felt himself pulled into the older mobian's arms. She held him close and petted his quills with a gentleness of a mother, "Don't blame yourself Sonic. It will only destroy you."

"But-"

"Just cry Sonic. Let it go, and be at peace." He closed his eyes and shuddered before breaking out into a painful howling sob.

He was finally able to mourn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Final Notes: **I would like to have continued the chapter, but since we're going to be skipping a bit in time, I decided that it would probably be best to end here. I could use your opinion of if you like the way I'm writing this, or if I should approach it differently. I also hope you like the slight Chaos Emerald interaction between characters. If you're wondering if there'll be any Sonic and Amy, I have thought of a chapter dealing with those two, and I may end the story with them. I'm not sure. I know that Sonic won't meet Knuckles and Rouge personally in this story, and I don't have anything planned for Cream. If you people _want_ a chapter dealing with Cream, let me know, because I honestly just don't care for her and I'd rather not. But if it's demanded, I will write up a chapter.

I'm still thinking through things for this story, and I'm trying to be sure that stuff can fit into canon timeline/facts from games/the comics. Next chapter I think I'll explain the amount of violence/tragedy in this story if you guys ask for it. I do have reasons for why my story is written with so much angst.

_Michiko is Japanese for Beauty, Wisdom._

**Please leave a review**! (Like it? Hate it? Want some happiness thrown in? Give me ideas! Let me know your emotional response! The starving author requests it!) ((I'll also update way faster if you review. I'd really like to post another chapter sooner than next Monday. Sorry for the long Author notes.)) _I'd appreciate it if I could reach the review count of 7 or 10 before updating again._


	3. Hardships and Super Sonic Shoes

A/N: I'm sad about this fic's lack of success, since I've started succeeding in other areas that I've been trying to improve on for so long. It doesn't help that one of my other fics before this one on another account went over really well. Bah. I'll keep writing, it's just kind of hard when you're depressed from things in real life. But hey, at least I'm not failing History since 1877 anymore. 'Cause that sucked, considering it's a subject I'm usually awesome at. And no, I wasn't slacking- I took highly detailed notes everyday. DX

Oh, and screw my Monday updating schedule. That was stupid of me to think I could do, since I sleep between my morning and night class(es). Or do homework.

Finale Note: I'm sure I'll regret it and feel stupid later, but I didn't proofread this chapter. I apologize in advance for weird grammar errors, or odd sentence structure.

* * *

_This darkness would eclipse our will  
A cold wind blows across these hills  
A swinging gaze from the hangman's tree  
A crows nest view of what's left to see  
The light that's formed of shade will turn to silence to this way  
Still beneath the craters waiting for this time to grow_

_So hold on , hold tight, open daylight_

_We will overcome_

_**Flags of Dawn- Thrice**_

* * *

_8 Years Old- __**New Path**_

Deep in the forest he was digging as he knelt. His gloves had been completely ruined long ago and had been abandoned by his side as he worked. His hands hurt badly and his nails bled, yet he continued digging. '_Do not let that Doctor take this from you… but if maybe you could bury it somewhere, anywhere if it becomes too dangerous… The longer it is not able to be within that madman's grasp, the better._'

Kaida's words still rung through his mind. Sometimes he felt tormented by that day, yet at other times Sonic was thankful. If it had not been for his tragedy, he would have remained completely oblivious to suffering, loss, and what the survivors of the villages surrounding were dealing with. He felt like he could connect to them through their suffering, and sometimes, he was even able to say words that helped uplift their spirits to such a point that they regained some of the light in their eyes. He didn't know how he did it, or what he was even saying, yet Sonic had come to know that even the smallest of actions could mean far more than he'd ever understand.

He paused in his digging and surveyed the area around him and nodded. Shifting through his quills he brought out the blue chaos emerald and gazed at it, memorizing its contours. Sonic took a breath and spoke softly, "Naomi… I hope you will be safe here. It took me quite a while to find you again, but I did and I'm glad I can at least try to hide you from that Doctor. So… I guess… sleep well, and I hope you won't be too lonely, ok…?" Nodding to himself, Sonic then shifted through his quills again and took out a piece of cloth and carefully wrapped the Chaos Emerald within it. Once satisfied, he gently placed it in the center of the deep hole he'd dug and then began to slowly scoop the dirt back into the hole. He felt sort of horrible for burying such a beautiful item that happened to have a spirit in it, but he knew the consequences of leaving it where it had been. The Doctor had two Chaos Emeralds already, and while he knew the Emeralds called to each other, it'd be much harder to locate its exact location if it ware buried.

Sonic finished pushing the last clump of dirt over the Emerald, sighing heavily as weariness set in. "Well, I guess that's that." He stood up slowly and stretched himself out, his quills pointing in odd directions, as if also stretching with him. He rolled his shoulders and jumped a little bit, warming himself up and trying to get the blood flowing again. "Next time I do that, I'll have to bring a shovel or something." He glanced at his hands and frowned, clenching and unclenching them slowly. After a moment of contemplation he looked to his side and bent down to pick up his discarded gloves. Once placed on his hands once more, he looked around. He sniffed the air attentively and took a few steps around the small clearing he was in.

Once satisfied he nodded, "Ok then, time to get back home before mom and dad freak out too badly…"

He ran at mach speed, hoping to get home before dinner time when he looked up and saw smoke billowing up in the distance. His eyes widened and just as he was about to run full speed he ran into metal. Recovering, he looked up and realized there were multiple bee-like robots hovering above and focused on him, while a small tank with a drill 'nose' also glared at him. He dusted himself off and smiled uneasily, "Uh, hey guys… what's shakin'?"

This somehow managed to piss them off, and they retaliated by shooting at him. He dodged the bullets quickly, using his speed to his advantage and then propelled himself at the tank robot, shifting his quills and curling himself up into a ball. He then concentrated all of his energy into breaking through the robot, which was still rather hard for him, but he was getting used to making his spin dash become a homing attack. He sometimes missed, but with all the robots that had been appearing as of late, he'd been gaining a lot of experience with it.

Breaking through the metal Sonic uncurled himself and launched his body in the direction of the bee-bots and began using his homing attack on them. Once finished Sonic wiped his forehead, feeling shaky from nerves and energy loss due to his new attack. Glancing around himself and making sure the coast was clear, he continued to his hometown, '_I hope I'm not too late._'

Bushes, trees, puddles, he ran and jumped through and over them all to get back to his home, and hoped with all that was in him that everyone got out alright. Yet, as he reached the outskirts of his village he stopped suddenly, sliding a little in the dirt to face his worst nightmare.

A strong fire blazed through the village, yielding it's dead in the streets. He walked in a daze towards his house through the flames, his throat restricting painfully, '_This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be-!_' He came upon a shadowed figure laying in the middle of the street, a pool of something shining surrounding them. His eyes burned from the fiery smoke and bubbling emotion deep within himself, "No… You can't…"

The shape moved and struggled to look up, but by then the truth was clear. Izayoi looked up to Sonic with pained, fearful eyes. Her voice called to him weakly, "Sonic… You're alright…" Tears welled in her eyes, she couldn't help but be grateful her son was well, "Sonic, please… Please run, quickly! Run to where your Uncle Chuck is, you remember, right?"

Sonic knelt down in front of her and nodded as tears fell down his muzzle without his notice, "Y-yeah. I remember."

Izayoi nodded as best she could, "Then please, go there. You should be safe for a while, and please don't ever forget what that evil Doctor has done, please… Don't forget those who were unable to continue, Sonic… Grow up strong, and help others to survive and to live happy lives, please…" She bowed her head as a few more tears escaped her, "I'm so proud of you, Sonic. I'm so glad… that you're my son…"

Sonic lent forward, holding his breath, hoping, praying she would say more. He stayed, waiting for many minutes until the flames became too much for him and he knew, he _knew_ she was gone. "I… I won't let you have died in vain mom… I won't."

He stood shakily and looked around, noticing the robots that had started the blaze. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath before charging forward, roaring in emotional turmoil, "I won't let you get away with this!! NEVER!!"

He attacked bot after bot, continuing in a rampage until he'd destroyed every one of them. By the time he was finished, his body ached, he was scratched up and hurt, but he continued running through the twilight of the night, the fires dieing out behind him, fading into the black until they were simply a red glow in the distance.

He continued to run, and only stopped when he'd reached his destination.

After three months, his body finally fully recovered from the strain physically and emotionally that night had put him through. It hadn't helped, and one could suppose it wasn't too much of a surprise that he had caught mono after his ordeal, but he pulled through it all, and was glad to finally be given the ok to run around outside and continue his personal training at full capacity.

Sonic smiled a little while gazing at the sky while taking a break from his homing attack training. It had at first been really hard to deal with the loss of his family, friends, and village, but slowly he had come to accept it. '_I'm not the only one who's suffered through this sort of pain._' He continuously told himself this, even though it didn't always help make him feel better, he at least didn't feel so completely alone in the world.

It also helped that his Uncle Chuck was rather upbeat. Sure, he was a techno freak that sometimes babbled a tad too long about mechanics, and of his newest up-and-coming invention, the 'ring generator,' but Sonic couldn't help but be thankful for it all, even when he was bored out of his mind. Of course, he'd also been glad when his Uncle had allowed him to make a few runs while he was healing, since he really just could _not_ handle staying indoors all that much any longer. He supposed that wasn't particularly a good habit to be forming, but what harm could it do? Did it make him uncivilized or something?

"Sonic!"

Sonic's head jerked in the direction of the voice, "Yes Uncle?"

Chuck came around a corner of the house/workshop they shared and stopped once he was in full view, "I have someone for you to meet."

The young hedgehog raised an eyebrow and stood up slowly, stretching before meeting his uncle halfway, "Who is it?"

Uncle Chuck moved forward and a tall human woman followed him shortly after. Sonic blinked in surprise at seeing a human in person for the first time. The older hedgehog stopped about 5 feet away from the younger, the human staying a foot or two behind, not wanting to be overly intrusive. Sonic quickly glanced her over, taking note of her khaki tucked in shirt, khaki shorts, tanned boots, and brimmed khaki hat. Her blonde hair was tied back and her brown eyes shined with a kindness he wasn't particularly expecting. He looked to his Uncle, becoming more confused, "Uh?"

Chuck laughed, "This is my colleague, Miss Alana Slate. She's researching our way of life, since we've been living separately from humans for a rather long time. The humans have come to term us as 'Mobians,' though I'm not all too sure as of why…"

Alana shrugged, "Many creatures have many different terms. I suppose that's just the lay-man's term for your people, since you don't exactly fit in the category of 'animal' nor that of 'human.' You are both, but neither, right? That's not offensive, is it?"

Chuck shook his head, "No, it's alright. It can't be helped if you and your colleagues are unable to figure us out. It's inevitable that some toes will be stepped on."

"But why is she here, Uncle?"

Chuck jumped and looked to Sonic, "I apologize. While she will be researching our way of life, she is also hoping to introduce us to the way humans live and their history. It is their wish to begin blending our cultures so that we may live together in harmony and to help one another."

Sonic nodded slowly, "Is it because of that Doctor that this is happening?"

Alana nodded, "Sadly, yes… Doctor Ivo Robotnick has created multiple robots that our military can't really keep up with, and sometimes they can't even dent them. With each encounter our weapons are becoming more and more ineffective… Yet, it has come to our attention that some mobians are able to attack these machines without the need for weaponry."

Sonic nodded slowly, "Like me?"

Chuck tensed, "Like you? Whatever do you mean, boy?"

Alana looked on in slight fascination, it seemed the young hedgehog had confessed something his Uncle was unaware of.

Meanwhile, Sonic blushed lightly and fidgeted, shifting his gaze to the ground. "Uhm, well… The only reason I was so hurt when I got here was because I took out a bunch of those 'bots…"

The older hedgehog's mind became panicked, "You attacked them? And survived? But what happened to your hands!?"

Sonic looked at his Uncle, "Oh, I'd just been digging… that's all."

Chuck paused and quirked his head, "…Digging?"

Sonic started shifting his weight from one foot to the next, "Well, I was fulfilling a promise sort of... That's all."

"…Well, that would explain your hands, but still… How many did you destroy?"

Sonic looked up and rubbed the side of his head thoughtfully, coming to a standstill, "Uhm… maybe… 69? I don't really know, it's not like I was counting, and my memory's kinda fuzzy…" He looked his Uncle in the eye and blinked.

Chuck stood there completely floored. His brain raced through even more scenarios before looking at his nephew's shoes, "Sonic?"

"Uhm… yeah?"

"I'm making you new shoes."

* * *

"This has to be the most awesome thing ever." Sonic was stoked, he could help but run around Chuck's workshop in his new shoes.

Chuck and Alana smiled from their respective places in the hanger they were currently in, where an old bi-plane sat slowly being restored to its former glory, "Now Sonic, remember that these shoes will repair themselves and grow with you as you get older, understand?"

Sonic stopped and looked to his Uncle, "Understand? Of course I do! This is AWESOME! How in the world did you manage this sort of awesome invention?! You could totally make mega _bucks_ selling these!!"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Yes, and then quickly become broke later, since no one will ever need new shoes again. Once that happened, who would all the shoe company's turn to in disapproval for ruining their business? Me. No my boy, these are made only and specifically for you."

Sonic tilted his head to the side, "Why's that?"

Alana shifted, "Because of your speed."

Sonic looked between Alana and his Uncle. "That's right my boy, while regular shoes may be fine for a while, there will come a point where they will wear out, or perhaps even the rubber may melt while you're trying to stop from full speed. This prevents you from constantly wearing out your shoes, and needing to continuously buy new ones. It's also healthier for the environment."

The young hedgehog sweat dropped slightly at his uncle's final words, but none-the-less understood what he was saying, "I see."

"Oh! And there's one final ability that they have."

"Yeah?"

"They help you cling to vertical surfaces, so say if you have to run downhill to get away from a group of robots. You don't have to worry about falling several feet to a watery or woodsy grave, all you have to do is run forward, and your center of gravity will always stay and connect to the closest surface area. Thus, running along cliff sides, buildings, and other such things will be as simple as… well, running!"

Sonic nodded, a little worried on whether or not his shoes could be _that_ advanced, but then again, he'd seen some of the technology his Uncle had come up with and he had to agree, if the older 'hog had even the slightest of evil intentions, he could wreak as much havoc as the Doctor- if not more.

The hanger was suddenly filled with a loud siren as a red light began blinking throughout the room, "Oh dear, we've got trouble…"

Chuck ran towards his computer area where multiple communication networks were linked. Sonic and Alana followed him and looked at the map, "It seems the village Michiko has been staying in these past few months has been attacked by that blasted madman!" He turned and looked Sonic over, contemplating before nodding. He handed the younger hedgehog a ring, "Go quickly and try to help the village as best you can! You're the only one who's fast enough to get there in any sort of time to assist the people, so go!"

Sonic nodded before dashing out from the workshop, the way to the village imprinted in his mind. He ran, quickly following a river (but of course staying a good 7 feet away from it- water just was _not _his friend) until he noticed someone laying by the shoreline, drenched. He stopped himself, skidding a good 20 feet before returning to the, he soon realized, kitsune's side. "Are you alright!?"

The kitsune was breathing heavily, and Sonic quickly noticed he knew this fox, and that she was very badly hurt, "Michiko! Wha-What are you doing all the way out here!?" He knelt beside her, trying to figure out what to do to help her.

Michiko opened her eyes and looked up at him and smirked, "Ah, so it's you, Sonic the Hedgehog… How 'bout you help me outta this river, eh?"

Sonic nodded and pulled her out slowly, "What happened to the village?"

"It was eradicated."

"Eradi-wah?"

Michiko shook her head, mentally forgiving him, "Destroyed. It's been… leveled. We're the only survivors…"

Sonic blinked, "We?"

Michiko slowly and painfully stood before turning around to reveal a two-tail fox cub in her arms, "Yes, 'we'."

Sonic jumped back, surprised. He then stepped forward and inspected the young kit with interest, "He's rather… small."

"I would surmise that most creatures _are_ small for a while after they're born."

Sonic blinked, and blushed, "O-oh yeah, I guess so… But wait! That village really is…"

Michiko nodded, "Gone."

Sonic's gaze lowered along with his ears, "That's… horrible…"

Michiko's ears perked up at a noise in the distance. Her eyes narrowed as she held her kit closer to herself. Her tails flicked in agitation as she turned her gaze to the young hedgehog before her. She glanced him over before nodding and steeling herself, "Sonic."

He looked up to her, blinked, "Huh?"

"Take my son with you to your Uncle and protect him until you know it's safe to give him over to another family to watch over him."

Sonic panicked, "What are you talking about!? You're coming back with me!"

"No, I'm not. I need you to take Miles and _run_. More robots are coming, and while I have the strength to take them out, here and now, I won't make it either way to your Uncle's. It's too far, and I've already lost too much blood. _Please_ take him and watch out for him for me, alright?"

"But-! I can help! I've taken out a bunch of bots already!"

Michiko sighed and shoved her kit into his arms, "His name is Miles Prower. That's what the Chaos Emerald deemed fit for him, so never forget that and never let _him_ forget either, because it's important." She then removed the platinum bands that were around her wrists and ankles and placed them in Sonic's care, "Make sure he wears these at all times. They are… power inhibitors. They will allow him to lead a mostly normal life in comparison to the others around him… and they will also tell him the stories of our people, our past. Now _go_ Sonic, and _don't_ look back. Understand me? Run forward towards the horizon and never look back."

Sonic bit his lip, "But Michiko, I don't… I don't want you to die… I already lost my family… Why…"

"RUN boy! NOW!"

Sonic jumped and ran, finally heeding the kitsune's command, tears pricked at his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. He had to run, to bring Miles to his Uncle and to ensure that the young kit could grow up _strong_. It was too heavy a burden for someone his age, but he'd already beat so many odds, and he wouldn't let _this_ beat him.

No, he would run continuously forward toward the azure sky, slicing through the wind.

Why?

Because he was Sonic the Hedgehog, and one day, he'd become a hero.

* * *

A/N: (Believe it!) …I'm sorry, I couldn't help but ruin the mood of the end of my chapter with that line. I bet you Narutards are covering your faces and yelling in agony over that one. -evil laugh-

…Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried really hard to blend the writing style of the first two chapters, building child-Sonic's character into what we've come to know and love, and also to get more dialogue in there. I also hope time transitions worked alright too… I'm trying to break away from page breaks. It makes it so much easier to change scenes with 'em, but I'm trying to push myself here.

Did I do a good job with this chapter? I 'd appreciate a little feedback. At least 4 or 5 reviews… I'd be totally fine with at least 5... But alas. Begging bothers people, but I simply don't understand how people could just go about their day and not review _all the time_. The guilt at not at least telling an (some) author(s) (depending on how diligent you are) I enjoyed their story would just… bother me. I review One Shots even.

Final note: Alana means "Little rock" -and yeah I did that on purpose.

And no, this story is not over, so…

Please Comment & Critique (kindly)!


End file.
